You are someone I don't have to be strong for
by CinnamonApples-X
Summary: -Because that side of it is all about him. Maybe Carla has found someone who has the strength to carry the weight of all her troubles.
1. Chapter 1

**You are someone I don't have to be strong for.**

_Because that side of it is all about him._

The factory was empty that she was sure of. That was the only reason she was still there crying silently into a mug of scotch because she can't cry to anyone else. Not even the man she loves because he's not there he's chasing his own demons.

"Carla?"

She looks up having become so consumed in her own thoughts she hadn't even realised that the factory door had squeaked open bringing her face to face with one of her closest friends. But even she can't bring herself to face the younger woman in her time of what she would only call self pity. So she drops her eyes downwards and focuses instead on the amber brown liquid in her mug.

"'Chelle." It was a mere mumble a statement not a greeting. More tears leak from her eyes because she is ashamed. Ashamed at having been caught in such a state because of the mess she had made by falling for someone elses man. Again. This man has his own problems and when combined with hers he isn't strong enough to hold her up in her time of need so he crumbles and he seeks his solace at the bottom of his own bottle.

Gentle hands prise the mug away from her trembling ones and through the blur of tears she can make out wide concerned eyes. She was never selfish where Carla was concerned.

Michelle occupies the seat next to her at not once does she ask how she is feeling because she already knows the answer. Instead she slips a comforting arm around her shoulder and is shocked when the broken woman falls against her chest sobbing because she's finally realised that she is someone she doesn't have to be strong for. Soft warm arms can hold her just as firmly as his can and while she sobs the other woman will focus solely on comforting her. Not once will those eyes divert to the bottle of scotch on the cluttered desk because she has no desire for the liquid. Carla's resolve weakens with every comforting stroke of her hair and she does not care now that the other woman has enough strength for the both of them. She allows her self to be held as she sobs into the thin cotton top that Michelle chose to wear which is now becoming stained with grey smudges of Carla's expensive and supposedly waterproof mascara.

Her sobs finally subside and she becomes conscious of the soothing patterns made by comforting fingertips across her back relaxing her enough to have been able to send her off if her position wasn't one that was now making her uncomfortable. Her eyes were red and sore when she finally sat up her face white with gray streaks of a lifetime of heartbreak bleeding down them. Her friends eyes mirror the way she is broken because she cannot bear to see such a friend breaking infront of her.

"Let's go home." Carla realises it doesn't matter where Michelle's taking her, as long as she stays because at that moment Michelle is home, because she is safe and warm and strong and that night she wasn't going to let anyone else in. So with an exhausted nod Carla allows her cold trembling hand to be taken firmly by a softer warmer one and rises to her feet albeit unsteadily from her liquid comfort source. She isn't completely intoxicated and can be lead out of the factory with ease her mind numb and compelling. The cool air fails to wake her from her exhausted state but she knows it won't be long until she can sleep because her friend will make sure she's safe that night and maybe she'll stay and help her get rid of some of her nightmares. A gentle squeeze reminds her that she needs to keep walking if she wants nothing more than to collapse into bed and so with a mental grateful smile that she cannot seem to make reach her lips she allows Michelle to lead her over to the car.

**Just a short one to start with. Not too sure what I have planned for this I'm just playing around with a few ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Carla sat back, refusing the steaming mug that Michelle had tried to press into her trembling hands, though it warmed them up instantly.

"I don't want to sober up." The whole idea of getting drunk was purely to forget everything that was happening with the factory- 'everything', being Frank.

"But drink isn't the answer." Michelle should have known better, it was pretty much impossible to reason with Carla when she was in a state.

"Why do you always have to be so sensible?"

A gentle hand brushes through her long, raven locks and she can't help leaning into the comforting touch.

"I'm doing it for purely selfish reasons. I don't want to be on the receiving end of you razor tongue, when you've got weatherfield's worst hangover with the personality to match." She spoke the words, but shuffled closer to Carla, clearly meaning no harm by them. The corner of Carla's lips twitched and she was smiling. It almost hurt, the thought of how long it had been since the last time her lips had curved in positive emotion.

"Alright." Carla gave in to the strong aroma that was emitting from the warm mug and raised it to her lips, taking a small, satisfying sip.

"You make a decent brew." She allowed herself to sit back against the younger woman, sighing as she felt small, deft fingers rung through her dark locks once more.

"Do you feel any better?" Her younger friend voiced her concerns for the fragile woman who was curled into her.

"I do when you're here." Carla whispered back, unafraid to show just how much Michelle's company calmed her, something she hadn't felt for quite sometime. She guessed it was her own fault, for falling for someone elses man. Only, he wasn't good for her anymore. He wasn't strong, he wasn't safe, he wasn't home. How could be he, when in her time of need he'd cracked and gone seeking his first addiction? Maybe she was being too hypocritical here. It was afterall exactly what she had done. But if only he'd have been there to stop her she knew she'd have found the strength from him to be able to. They each have their own problems and Carla needs to be completely selfish for now, she needs to seek solace from the someone who can focus purely on comforting her, and now she has. It sounded harsh but it was what she needed to be able to keep going, and once she's summoned enough strength back, maybe she'll find him and try to comfort him.

Maybe.

The softest, most delicate set of lips she has ever encountered pressed against the side of her head. So warm and comforting that for a brief second her eyes closed and she wonderes what they would feel like up against her own. Wait, where the hell had that thought come from? Obviously the booze, blame it on the booze. Clearly, her head is all over the place and she isn't thinking straight.

That must have been why she turned her head to face her, brought her own shaking hand up to touch the younger woman's face, to hold her cheek, to look into her eyes and see a thousand promises that wouldn't ever be broken. Because she had never failed her before. Carla didn't deserve her, bit here she is, here they are cocooned together on Carla's sofa. A contrast of a warm and a cold nose stroked past one another and neither seemed to know or care which was whose. Neither could turn back now. Carla had leant in slowly, giving her friend the chance to back out half hoping that she would because neither of them know what any of this means. The first touch of velvet lips against eachother makes them both gasp though that was tied in with the element of shock at what they were actually doing. The kiss was brief but the loving caress of their lips moulding around eachothers was one that couldn't be based on friendship alone. Carla felt strength from the kiss, strength that allowed her to feel secure and safe and cared for, because nothing could happen to her while Michelle was there with her.

Nothing each of them felt was unrequited, they each know the lengths that they'd go for one another. It has just been confirmed in that one kiss. It was the warmth of Michelle's breath against Carla's lips that indicated the kiss had ended though Carla remained unsure of who had ended it. Neither of them spoke, though maybe nothing now needs to be said. Carla allows herself to fall once more into the tight embrace of Michelle's arms. Their faces hovered as they were. Eyes closed, lips inches apart. Carla isn't the only one trembling anymore. For one terrifying second, Carla wonders if she'd made a mistake, but her friends arms tighten around her and they huddle close together, warm cheeks pressed against eachother.

Still nothing is spoken, but as before, nothing needs to be said. Carla allows her eyes to remain closed for they are now growing heavy and the gentle fingertips stroking patterns across the top of her arm are soothing enough to begin to aid her to sleep. She's exhausted now, but she musters enough strength to break the silence, because she has to, not because she wants to. She knows Michelle, but she knows the emptiness of waking up alone, and it's something she fears now that's she's back in her own flat.

"Don't leave me, tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Like she'd even doubted Michelle in the first place. When Carla awoke, she felt comfortable, well rested, protected. She was still bundled up in Michelle's arms, and when she felt a light kiss at the top of her head, she knew Michelle had been waiting for her to wake up.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, her forehead creasing as the after effect of too much drinking took over.

"A couple of hours, you didn't move once, you obviously needed it love."

Carla leant further into Michelle, not wanting to move. "I am, I've not been sleeping much recently."

"Because of Frank?" Carla still shuddered involuntarily at the mention of his name.

"I don't know if I can fight him anymore."

"Don't fight him, just don't let him win."

"How?"

"We'll find a way" Michelle assured her, reaching down and resting her hand over the top of hers. "together."

"Michelle?"

"What?"

"We kissed,"

"That's correct,"

"Why?"

"Because we wanted to?"

"Why did we want to?"

This time Michelle was quiet and Carla hoped she wouldn't backtrack and tell her it was some sort of mistake.

"I don't know. Why did you want to kiss me?"

Carla's grip on Michelle's hand tightened somewhat.

"I just did," She left a hanging pause before speaking once more. "and I want to do it again."

"I won't stop you."

This time Michelle's lips were ready and they met Carla's halfway, crashing together almost hungry though there was still that element of care, as if neither wanted to push the other too far. Carla allowed her hand to wind into Michelle's hair inching her closer, if she could be any closer. They were a tangle of limbs as they explored unfamiliar territory and when Michelle parted her lips Carla let herself deepen the kiss. The first touch of tongues seemed to send jolts of electric down Carla's spine and she was quickly becoming lost in the passion. The kiss had quickly become heated between the pair and though neither seemed to want to be the one to end it Michelle started to pull away.

"Wow, Carla," She murmured, her eyes shining somewhat.

"Was it too much?"

"No, it was perfect. I just needed to catch my breath."

"Can we go through to the bedroom? We don't have to continue or anything, I just want to-"

"I want to go through to the bedroom and continue." Michelle insisted. She wriggled from underneath Carla and took her hand so she could tug her up her eyes swivelling to Carla's bedroom door and back. Carla albeit nervous was suddenly excited at the prospect of what could happen if she took the younger woman through to her bedroom and got up to her feet without any hesitation.

Clothes were discarded as the two women made their way into Carla's bedroom, and way they fell onto the bed, Michelle over Carla. They were clad in just underwear. Michelle's kisses pressed down her neck, they were soft and gentle and meaningful. They made Carla tremble. Chests pressed together and smooth thighs brushed against one another, passion exploding between them. Carla gasped at Michelle's gentle touch, stroking down over her chest, stomach, not wanting to leave an inch of her untouched. She wanted to know every part of her, which parts made her whimper, shiver, which parts sent a wave of goosebumps along her skin, her hair standing on end. She learned which parts made her jump to the touch when she freckled light kisses all over her body, leaving Carla unable to do anything apart from lay beneath her and whimper…

The only light from the room came from the dim bedside lamp and it seemed to make her skin glow as she lay there, the comfortable heat from Michelle's chest pressed against her back, an almost protective arm across her stomach, holding her. Carla was seemingly in a state off trance, a blissful trance that she didn't want to break out of. What she had just done with Michelle was something she knew she could never regret. Over and over she went through in her mind how Michelle had taken the time to love her with touches to gentle that no man would ever be able to achieve such softness. Carla casts her mind back and cannot remember once when she had received such a tender display of affection. She recalls how she pleaded with Michelle for more, not to stop, and she replays Michelle's own cry of passion in her head, remembering how she'd cried her name, one simple world, 'Carla', filled with want and longing.

Michelle's still soothing her now, she's stroking gentle patterns across the top of her arm, and when Carla turns to face her, she receives a warm, lingering kiss from those lips she still has so much to learn about.

"It's getting late," Michelle whispered, though she made no attempt to move.

"Don't go, please, Michelle just stay here, I want to stay like this, I want us to stay like this. I need you to be here tonight." She doesn't hide the vulnerability from her voice because she doesn't need to be strong for Michelle. She'll never have to force herself to hide behind her mask infront of her.

"I'm not going to leave you, Carla. I'm going to stay here for as long as you need me." Michelle's gentle voice reassured her, and Carla turned around so they could face one another. She brought her hand up to Michelle's cheek and they cocooned together, their limbs entangled, trying to hold one as much as the other. Michelle's chin rested atop of Carla's head and she breathed deeply, inhaling the unique scent of her.

Carla's eyes began to close, their passionate exchanges having left her in a state of exhaustion once more. Looking up at Michelle, she found that she too seemed to be in the last stage of consciousness.

"Night, 'Chelle," Carla whispered, stroking her finger down her cheek to which Michelle let out a soft sigh.

"See you in the morning," Michelle replied, her voice also soft. The room descended into darkness when Michelle flicked the light off, but Carla no longer felt the sharp stabs of fear, just the gentle rising and falling of Michelle's chest, which she matched her own breath to.

In the warmth of eachother's arms, sleep was inevitable. Though Carla was a little unsure of what morning would bring, she knew Michelle would be there when she woke up. That was one thing she could be sure of, because Michelle wouldn't fail her. She never had before.

She curls into Michelle, further and even subconsciously the younger woman's arms tighten around her, holding her even closer, allowing Carla's head to rest directly above her heart. She was comforted by the even rhythm, the rhythm of the heart of the girl that Carla suddenly wished belonged to her.

Though she blames this thought entirely on her exhaustion, she can't force her eyes open for a moment longer, and so for the second time that evening, allows herself to settle effortlessly into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**[ A/n: Thankyou to all my lovely reviewers and to everyone else who are following this fic! Recently created a twitter account: CarchelleLove'x, so followers would be much appreciated! I can't believe how much love there is on there ! :D Anyways, enjoy this next chapter. **

**Sincerely, 'Mystery Writer'. 3 xx ]**

Warm sweet breath on her face. That was the first thing that Carla was aware of when she woke, though her eyes were still closed. She couldn't help the small smile that played across her lips because she knew exactly who was there with her. She'd stayed. Her eyelids flickered open and she was face to face with her very own sleeping beauty. It seemed odd that she could compare something in her life to a fairytale, when she'd been declined of so many 'happy ever afters'. Even her most recent attempt of happiness had been thrashed by the liquid demon, the constant spell stopping her from being able to fully reunite with her own 'Prince charming.'

True love always seemed to be associated with one of those, but 'true love' and Prince Charming' are very separate forms. The thought was starting to torment her. It was wrong, so wrong. He's the constant in every fairytale, saving princesses and melting their hearts, marrying them before carting them off to a castle to live happily ever after. Maybe they should show the part where he runs off with another woman, or fails to save her because he's down at the pub, drowning his sorrows in fizzy, brown, bitter tasting liquid.

She focuses on Michelle once more and instantly the anger leaves her. How can she be angry when she's currently one of the most luckiest women alive? Memories of the night before wash over her mind and she still can't believe just how connected they were. She can't help but lean over, brush a strand of glossy back hair from Michelle's sleeping face and close the short distance between their lips.

The kiss was brief as Michelle stirred and Carla was still analysing her fairytale. She suddenly decides that Prince Charming is insignificant and that the kiss that roused Sleeping Beauty could have been given by anyone, as long as the bond between the two was true love. It just so happens that in the fairytale Sleeping Beauty was a daft mare, who fell for a smooth talking, royal dickhead, who rode about on a horse.

"Too warm," Michelle's sleepy slur left her lips in an almost inaudible mumble.

"Morning to you, too." Carla laughed, unable to remember the last time she had done so. She kicked the bedcovers away from them, revealing their barely clothed forms. Michelle seemed oblivious to the fact that she was clad in only one of Carla's sloppy grey off the shoulder tops. Instead, she let out a content sigh, welcoming the cool air on her skin.

"Better?"

"Yeah, loads better." Despite complaining about being too warm, she automatically shuffled up to Carla, lightly stroking down her cheek. "Last night was so amazing, I just don't get where it all came from."

"What do you mean?"

"The passion, the connection. We've known each other for years . Since when did we want eachother?"

"Since all men are pillocks." Carla muttered, darkly, instinctively curling into Michelle.

"Well, now you mention it," Michelle sighed, giving a small nod of understanding. Maybe she hasn't had to cope with the psycho maniacs that Carla seemed to be cursed with, but she'd had her fair share of love rats.

"Maybe there's something wrong with me," A small frown creased Carla's features as she thought this through.

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with you Carla."

"Oh, come on. If it's not someone else's fella, it's a nutter. The only exception being Trev, and what happened there? Maybe I'm not wired up properly. Or maybe I'm the one that sends them crazy? Maybe I'm just-"

"Too beautiful," It hadn't meant to have been an outloud thought. And now she'd said it, Michelle's head dropped allowing her hair to hide the scarlet blush that coloured her cheeks.

"As much as I am flattered, you've also confused me." Carla pushed Michelle's hair back from her face, tipping her chin.

"Well, they'll do anything to keep you won't they? Once they have you they don't want to let you go."

"Or maybe they just liked power. They were businessmen, weren't they? Liked to feel in control…" Carla muttered, folding her arms across herself, remembering just how in control Frank was.

"Ey, come here," Carla allows herself to fall into Michelle's embrace, she knows that once her arms are around her, Frank will melt away, the way that she melts into her arms.

"I feel like I can do it, when you're here." She whispered, her hand resting just at the back of Michelle's head so she could bring her down for a kiss.

"You can do it, darling. Regardless of whether I'm here or not. You're so much stronger than I am." Michelle returned the kiss, her warm lips moulding around Carla's, fingertips gliding over the curve of Carla's waist.

Neither of them spoke for the few minutes that followed, they just got lost in the slow, sensual kiss they were sharing, hands stroking over eachothers bodies as they re-familiarised themselves with what they had discovered the night before.

"You're right men are pillocks." Michelle murmured against Carla's lips, to which Carla let out a tiny laugh, causing their teeth to crash together.

"Some people would say you were biased, considering out position. But, I think you're right."

"They tell you they love you," She whispered, pausing to take Carla's lower lip between hers, sucking lightly, before breaking off so she could continue speaking, "And then they fuck off a million miles away to pursue a life of sun, sea, ships, sex and slappers."

"He's an idiot, Michelle. For ever letting you go. If you were mine I'd hang onto you with every fibre of my being." Carla pressed another firm kiss against her lips, having had nowhere near enough before deciding to add. "In a way that's non-psychomaniac."

They were lost in their kiss once more, the only noise in the room being one that consisted of gentle sighs, and the sound of the breaking and rejoining of lips.

"Prove it to me." Michelle placed her arms either side of Carla, leaning over her. "Prove to me that you wouldn't let me go."

"How?"

Michelle lowered herself down until her forehead was resting lightly against Carla's.

"Be with me."


End file.
